


В Филадельфии не всегда солнечно

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечерняя пробежка могла закончиться трагедией, но к счастью появился... нет, не принц. Незнакомец с бейсбольной битой в руках. Эффектное спасение, горячая благодарность. Все шло по закону жанра до определенного момента. Жаль, что реальная жизнь не следует канонам бульварных романов или сказок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Не вычитано, за творящееся безобразие автор ответственности не несет, но вкладывает в работу свою душу.  
> Первая глава писалась на Гоп-фест в Evanstan сообществе и не подразумевала продолжения, но теперь автора накрыло и шоу продолжится.  
> Будет обновляться неравномерно, иногда очень долго, месяцами, иногда быстрее. Когда-нибудь фик даже отдадут бете.  
> Спасибо всем, кто уже с нами, нас ждет еще много событий.  
> Охотно принимаю критику и пожелания относительно сюжета и героев.

Что за черт дернул Себастиана свернуть с привычного маршрута для вечерней пробежки, он и сам не знал. Двадцать минут вокруг небольшого , местами заросшего тиной озера в парке, затем по извилистой мощеной булыжником тропе, местами приходилось перепрыгивать неудобно топорщащиеся камни, чтобы не поскользнуться. Днем моросило, но к вечеру выглянуло солнце, рассыпав ало-рыжие отблески на стеклах домов, машин и на поверхности луж, оставшихся после вчерашнего ливня.Времени, чтобы проветриться, не было уже неделю, и сегодняшний шанс Себастиан упускать не стал. Он пробежал под кованой аркой центрального входа и направился в сторону китайского квартала, свернув возле первого же ресторанчика национальной кухни. Оставалось преодолеть пять перекрестков по прямой. Он ушел в сторону от главной улицы, загазованной выхлопами машин.   
  
Себастиан бежал на автомате, сконцентрировавшись на ритме, не замечая прохожих, которых было немного в этот час. В наушниках громко, но не на всю мощь играла энергичная мелодия. Бег успокаивал не хуже, чем медитация. Он двигался вперед, не слишком быстро , размеренно; свежий сентябрьский воздух избавлял от лишних мыслей. Пора домой. Уже почти стемнело. Он завернул за угол. Увы, обретенное равновесие было бесцеремонно разрушено.  
  
\- Эй, мужик. Четкий плеер у тебя.  
  
Себастиан резко обернулся, замедлившись, но не останавливаясь, увидел двоих парней. Один стоял на стреме, поглядывая в стороны от переулка, второй медленно шел к нему, держа руки в карманах спортивной куртки. Отлично . Его грабят в паре сотен метров от дома. Себастиан хотел ускориться , но из мрака арки , единственного пути отсюда, появилось еще трое, и у него вышло что-то вроде сорвавшегося прыжка. Он чуть наклонился, опершись руками на бедра, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- Плеер, чувак, - повторил просьбу парень в красном трико и белой мешковатой футболке, продолжая медленно, но уверенно двигаться в сторону Себастиана, растягивая слова. - Заодно посмотри там, может еще налички подкинешь. И телефон, – остальные молча наблюдали, двое потягивали пиво из жестяных банок, кто-то смачно сплюнул на тротуар.  
  
\- Хорошо , хорошо , – Себастиан прикидывал возможность побега, склоняясь к тому, что сможет справиться с двумя отморозками слева. Но нужно как-то их отвлечь, так просто не сбежать. Он достал плеер и медленно положил его на землю перед собой.  
  
-Ты че, бля, я что, с земли должен поднимать ? – парень растянулся в насмешливой ухмылке.  
  
\- Окей, как скажешь, - отлично , значит можно спокойно сократить расстояние и ударить внезапно. Рассчитать силу ему по силам, после многих лет занятий кикбоксингом можно было бы раскидать всех пятерых, но тратить на это время смысла нет. Себастиан осторожно подошел к грабителю, но не спешил расставаться с имуществом.  
  
\- Че встал, давай сюда.  
  
\- А не пошел бы ты на хер? - воспользовавшись паузой, пока прифигевшая свора прикидывала, как эффектнее наказать свою жертву, Себастиан резко дернулся вперед, ударил парня в солнечное сплетение, отчего тот согнулся пополам, затем толкнул его на второго , который все же успел полоснуть его ножом по бедру. Себастиан бежал, не оглядываясь, его преследовали, он слышал их за спиной. Неудачно перепрыгнув канализационный люк, он попал ногой в свежезаделанную трещину на асфальте, от неожиданности он оступился на бордюре и упал лицом вниз, разбив нос и сильно ударившись подбородком. Его настигли почти сразу, и он почувствовал сильный удар ногой в живот, от которого потерял способность дышать. Себастиан скорчился, обрывисто вскрикнув, тут же ему добавили еще, потом еще, он изо всех сил старался не потерять сознание, сгруппировавшись, пряча лицо. Он не видел ничего из-за разбитого носа, из-за крови, которая попадала в глаза. Он уже проваливался в черноту, когда услышал визг шин резко притормозившей машины и громкий, но спокойный голос:  
  
\- Отошли от него. Быстро , я сказал.  
  
\- Ты блядь что себе позволяешь ? Убери биту свою , пидор, – ответил ему один из нападавших.  
  
\- Я не буду повторять.  
  
\- Да кто ты такой ваще? Пиздуй дальше, не лезь! – внимание переключилось на новый вызов, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Себастиан пытался отдышаться, всхлипывая, утирал рукавом толстовки нос. Он плохо видел, глаза щипало, пришлось зажмуриться. В кромешной черноте расплывались обрамленные серо-синие круги и овалы.  
  
В это время перепалка перешла в ожесточенную драку, сменилась глухими и резкими звуками опускающейся на плоть биты, короткими вскриками и нечленораздельной руганью. Себастиан не мог определить , кто победил, но вопрос отпал менее, чем через минуту.  
  
\- Эй, ты как? Живой?- спросил тот новый голос, – черт, чувак, это пиздец , давай в машину, можешь двигаться ? – Себастиан лишь слабо застонал, он не смог ответить , от первой попытки подняться дела его не улучшились. Дыхание все не восстанавливалось, каждый вдох отдавался болью.  
  
\- Дела… Тогда держись, - незнакомец ухватил его под плечи и затащил на сидение. Было тесно, Себастиан судя по всему, оказался в салоне спорткара, совершенно не предназначенного для перевозки прохожих, из которых пару минут назад делали отбивную.  
Мужчина, закрыл за ним дверь, тремя широкими шагами обогнул машину, повернул ключ и резко сдал назад, выруливая на смежную улицу. Он ничего не спрашивал еще некоторое время, через несколько минут они оказались у каких-то гаражей, двери которых были щедро украшены разномастными граффити-надписями и рисунками. Щурясь, Себастиан увидел своего спасителя со спины, тот вышел к двери и поднял рифленую створку вверх. Затем вернулся и заехал внутрь.  
  
\- Так, давай сюда, - на самом деле, Себастиана снова дотащили на себе. А ведь он в габаритах уступал совсем немного . Притащили его к раковине, на которую он навалился всем весом. – Держи вот, полотенце. Умывайся пока,- сказал незнакомец и скорее, чем Себастиан успел сообразить, что происходит, опустился на корточки и принялся осторожно ощупывать его ногу выше колена. Там, где прошло лезвие. А он уже совсем забыл о порезе. Горсть холодной воды из-под крана, освежившая лицо, отвлекла его от неуместных мыслей , связанных с руками и тем, что он бы совсем не хотел торопить процесс осмотра и перевязки.  
\- Ну, считай, повезло тебе. Царапина, - заключил парень после тщательного изучения проблемы. Он потянулся за аптечкой, которая стояла тут же на привинченной к стене полке, и обработал рану.  
  
\- Спасибо,- выдохнул Себастиан. Теперь он промыл глаза и мог нормально рассмотреть парня. Он не мог не отметить, что тот был хорош собой – футболка плотно обтягивала идеально накачанные мышцы, из-под левого рукава была видна татуировка бычьей головы с опущенными вниз заостренными рогами. Чуть отросшие волосы были слегка взъерошены, щеки и подбородок заросли многодневной щетиной, которая вовсе не смотрелась на нем дико, а глаза… пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы оторваться от них, не пялиться вечность. Красивый разрез, суженные от света лампы-прожектора зрачки, пронзительная голубизна радужек, бесконечно длинные густые ресницы… Момент неподходящий, вообще -то, Себастиан отдавал себе в этом отчет, может, это сказывался голод, обострившийся за месяцы одиночества, и если да, это чертовски не вовремя. Пока он смывал кровь с лица и рук, парень подошел к машине, захватив тряпку и какой-то баллончик. Оттирал кремовые сидения от красных пятен, надо полагать .  
Себастиан опустился на раскладной стул, проверяя свои карманы. Плеер все -таки сперли, или он обронил его где-то по пути, телефон на месте. Он стянул с волос резинку и загладил их назад. Мужчина закончил наводить порядок в салоне и подошел к нему, протягивая руку.  
  
\- Я Крис, кстати.  
  
\- Себастиан, - ладонь была широкой и теплой, от нее пахло средством для очистки салона.  
  
\- Спасибо, Крис, - Себастиан улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Да не за что, просто повезло, что я рядом оказался, - Крис больше не смотрел на него, он сверлил взглядом пол и Себастиан мог поклясться , что его щеки тронул румянец.  
  
\- Ага, и что при тебе оказалась весьма кстати бита, - отметил Себастиан, осматриваясь по сторонам. В гараже было просторно, здесь вместилось бы и три автомобиля. И еще - необычно светло для подобных помещений.  
  
\- А, это тоже. Вот тебе, кстати, - он протянул ему запотевшую открытую бутылку пива из маленького холодильника, стоявшего неподалеку.  
  
На секунду они встретились взглядами, но Крис нарочно продолжал избегать зрительного контакта.  
  
Необходимость искать отвлеченную тему для разговора отпала – Крису позвонили, и он отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Себастиан не мог расслышать всего , что он говорил. Блядь , да с чего он решил, что такой парень им заинтересуется. Нигде не было зеркала, но Себастиан понимал, что выглядит не особо презентабельно в грязной, пропитанной кровью одежде и хаосом на голове. И вообще , не факт, что парень гей, или даже би. Просто человек не остался равнодушным, пришел на помощь. Повезло. Жизнь прекрасна . Точнее – она просто есть, и в этом его заслуга, Криса.  
  
Себастиан уже допил пиво, когда Крис закончил телефонный разговор.  
  
-Эм… такое дело. Мне нужно ехать по делам. Ты где живешь? – что-то переменилось в нем. Больше не было признаков застенчивости. Он откровенно нервничал, это было заметно .  
  
\- На Мэйпл стрит. Без проблем, я вызову такси.  
  
\- Да давай довезу. Таксистов пугать еще.   
  
Себастиан поймал себя на том, что снова беззастенчиво пялился на нового знакомого. А тот, наоборот, избегал взгляда. Что за херня происходила?  
  
Красный Шевроле Корвет, как и хозяин, был подлинным воплощением совершенства. Идеальные пропорции, вызов и спорт.  
На дорогах почти не было машин, они доехали до места довольно скоро. Крис успел выкурить сигарету. Они не разговаривали. Крис врубил радио.  
  
Машина остановилась у подъезда. Нужно выходить , но Себастиан понял, что не хотел этого. Крис тоже молчал, будто боролся с самим собой, не зная, как быть дальше. Он барабанил пальцами по рулю в такт какому-то столетней давности романтическому шлягеру, но не просил выходить. День вышел настолько сумасшедшим, что хотелось немного уравновесить негатив, Себастиан чувствовал, что попробовать стоило.  
  
\- Эм… Приехали, - заключил Крис, нахмурившись. Вертикальная морщинка, появившаяся у левой брови, притянула взгляд Себастиана.  
  
\- Я должен тебя отблагодарить. Ты мне жизнь спас вообще -то.  
  
\- Не, не, ну что ты, не сто… - начал было Крис, но его бесцеремонно остановили поцелуем. От Криса приятно пахло смесью табака и чего-то терпкого, на щеке была родинка. Он не сопротивлялся, лишь медлил сперва, но все же ответил и приоткрыл рот, давая доступ к языку, чем Себастиан тут же воспользовался. Крис запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы Себастиана. Тот скользнул ладонью вниз, оглаживая живот и бока сквозь тонкую футболку, и затем спускаясь ниже, к резинке трусов, видневшейся из-под затянутых ремнем джинсов. Запустив руку под плотный деним, он обнаружил приятную твердость, что означало только одно – взаимный интерес. Он наскоро справился с пряжкой, расстегнул пуговицу, затем ширинку, не прерывая поцелуй, и продолжал с нажимом гладить бедра, затем оторвался от Криса и мажущими поцелуями стал опускаться все ниже. Но тут его одернули.  
  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста… нет, - Крис остановил его , зажмурившись и прерывисто дыша.  
  
\- В чем дело? Ты же хочешь, – Себастиан подался назад, недоумевая внезапной перемене.  
  
\- Я… блин, ты же даже не знаешь, кто я.  
  
\- Ты Крис и ты спас меня от отморозков. Заслужил благодарность. Я знаю достаточно .  
  
\- Пожалуйста. Просто уходи, - парень прижался лбом к верхушке отделанного кожей руля, в его голосе не было раздражения, не было неприязни. Была скорбь, будто больше всего на свете он не хотел произносить эти слова.  
  
\- Окей. Извини.  
  
\- Не вздумай идти к копам,– предупреждение, холодное и сухое, было сказано ему вслед.  
  
Себастиан вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей сильнее, чем требовалось, и направился к дому. Крис тут же сорвался с места, еще пару секунд было слышно надрывающийся мотор спортивного автомобиля.  
  
Себастиан поднялся к себе, принял душ, переоделся и достал из полки письменного стола заначку, которую держал на крайний случай. Он не курил уже полгода, а теперь одна за другой обратились в пепел полпачки. Мужчина сидел на полу балкона, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, и смотрел, как бесконечно долгая ночь сменялась рассветом. Много херни случилось. Облом всегда обиден, но сегодня он обладал особенным горьким послевкусием. Ебанутый день. Точнее, ночь. Начали просыпаться птицы, их трели будили город, он постепенно оживал. Из дворов выезжали первые машины. Солнце поднималось где-то за крышами дома напротив. Себастиан поднялся на ноги и, не раздеваясь, завалился спать. Тупая приглушенная боль напоминала о сегодняшних приключениях. С него хватит, нужно выспаться и забыть обо всем этом дерьме .  
  
Но уснуть он не успел. Прямо под его окнами раздалось рычание мотора, уже знакомое ему. Он сомневался, что это не сон, но все же осторожно поднялся и посмотрел в окно. Красный Корвет. Сон как рукой сняло.  
  
Он вышел и присел на верхнюю ступеньку подъезда, закуривая и щурясь от рассветных лучей. Крис вышел из машины и поднялся по лестнице, усевшись рядом. Он был в наушниках и качал головой в такт музыке. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Себастиана и удивленно приподнявшуюся бровь, он широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Слушай, у тебя отличный вкус. Бон Джови. – парень пропел следующую строчку, жмурясь от удовольствия, - I’m wanted dead or alive!- затем вытащил наушники из ушей и протянул ему плеер. Его плеер.  
  
\- Я хочу знать , откуда это у тебя? – Себастиан выдохнул облако сигаретного дыма частично через нос, засовывая плеер в карман толстовки.  
  
\- Вряд ли, - ухмыльнулся Крис. – По крайней мере, не сейчас , - он накрыл ладонью его правое колено и несильно сжал.  
  
Себастиан улыбнулся, выбросил окурок и поднялся, открывая дверь и давая Крису пройти. Что ж, раз ночь облажалась, может, хоть утро будет добрым.


	2. Глава 2.

Осень медленно выветривала летнюю духоту из Филадельфии. До конца сентября стояла теплая солнечная погода, дождей почти не было, но сам воздух становился прозрачнее, а со стороны Нью-Джерси дули прохладные ветра. Себастиан крутился на офисном кресле секретаря, задумчиво глядя сквозь голубовато-серое стекло на улицу. Из приоткрытой форточки доносился гул машин. С двадцать третьего этажа открывался невероятно красивый вид на Музей искусств и огибающую его реку Делавэр. По синей, слегка рябящей воде неспешно скользили лодки местного яхт-клуба, туристы выстроились очередью у бронзового Рокки Бальбоа, чтобы сфотографироваться. Себастиан ухмыльнулся. Он так ни разу и не покорил ступени Рокки с тех пор, как приехал, хотя в детстве обожал фильмы про боксера. Просто было некогда. Время на пробежку и зал, конечно, выкраивалось, но осматривать достопримечательности далеко от дома было непозволительной роскошью. Время – деньги, как частенько говорил босс. Пожалуй, даже слишком часто, на самом деле. С этой фразы мистер Джонсон и начал, распахивая дверь в кабинет и приглашая Стэна войти.

– Ну что, Себастиан, отличное утро выда…. – бодро продолжал он несколько мгновений спустя, собирая в ровную стопку кучу бумаг на столе, но когда его взгляд оторвался от них и упал на припухшее лицо подчиненного, он застыл, потеряв мысль, и часто заморгал, судя по всему, надеясь, что ему привиделось. 

– Себастиан? Какого… какого хрена с тобой произошло? – глаза мистера Джонсона неестественно увеличились в размерах, он задал вопрос почти шепотом, потому что увиденное никак не должно было оказаться правдой. 

– Упал с лестницы, – ответил Стэн, усевшись за стол и напряженно всматриваясь в лицо начальника, гадая, какой силы ураган обрушится на него через секунду. 

– Упал он, да…с лестницы, – босс, кажется, сам не знал, как реагировать. Раздумья заняли добрых полминуты. 

– Но… ведь это не повод отменять встречу, не так ли? В темных очках так вообще ничего не заметно, – Себастиан постарался вырулить сложившуюся ситуацию из опасного русла, но начальник, казалось, был где-то далеко в своих мыслях и слова Стэна были бессмысленным колебанием воздуха.  
За спиной босса зловеще тикали часы. Себастиан понимал, что бури не избежать. Но ведь он не виноват, в конце концов. 

–Так. Как хочешь, ищи себе замену на сегодня. Сделка не должна сорваться. Если япошки не берут этот дом, я буду считать, что это все из-за тебя. – Теперь босс смотрел прямо на него, и Себастиан мог поклясться, что еще чуть-чуть, и из глаз мистера Джонсона ударит смертоносный лазер и взорвет его к чертовой матери.

– Причем здесь я?– спросил Стэн и тут же пожалел, потому что, не подумав, напомнил о прошлом. О котором оба предпочли бы не вспоминать.

– Сынок, ты смотри, не делай глупостей. Я прекрасно помню твои лестницы и табуретки. Тогда я не уволил тебя, потому что твой отец за тебя поручился. Но теперь не смей начинать сначала. Сейчас не лучшие времена для этого.

– Это здесь ни при чем,– заверил Себастиан. – Правда, я завязал.

– Хотел бы я тебе верить, Себ. Просто дай слово, что я вижу такое в первый и последний раз.

– Даю слово, мистер Джонсон.

– Эту и следующую недели дорабатываешь в отделе аналитики с документацией, никаких выездов. Сегодня даю отгул. Приводи себя в порядок и настраивайся на работу. Понял?

– Да, – кивнул Себастиан. Черт. Главный минус работы в фирме друга семьи в том, что доподлинно известна вся твоя биография и все косяки, все твое дерьмо обязательно всплывет в самый неподходящий момент. 

– Все. А теперь иди, сейчас должны прийти клиенты и ты не должен их отпугнуть своей сногсшибательной физиономией. – Мистер Джонсон кивнул ему, смотря с отеческой теплотой. После гибели родителей он считал себя ответственным за Себастиана, несмотря на то, что трагедия случилась, когда тот был достаточно взрослым, и по закону ему не полагался опекун.

– Спасибо, – ответил Стэн и вышел из кабинета к лифту, приветливо помахав изумленной секретарше босса, которая подошла позже положенного времени, как и всегда, и теперь опрыскивала в приемной длинные листья полутораметровых пальм. Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Джонсон потребовал своего припозднившегося утреннего кофе и пригрозил уволить в случае, если не получит его через минуту, и ей ничего не осталось, как промолчать и заняться приготовлением напитка. Да и ладно. Будет, чем развлечься в обеденный перерыв. Что может быть более вкусной приправой к ланчу, как свеженькая сплетня?  
***  
Синяки с позавчерашнего происшествия не давали о себе забыть, потому что были повсюду. И мышцы ныли. По правде говоря, не все из своих травм он получил в драке. Ох, не все. Вот и теперь, когда Себастиан остановил свой Харлей на парковке у витрины любимого бара, он поморщился, слезая с мотоцикла и перекидывая через него ногу. Потянуть мышцы паха, конечно, не мудреная задача. Но не очень-то это приятно. Боль не была резкой, но она запросто напомнила Себастиану в очередной раз, как же сильно он запустил личную жизнь. Впрочем, была надежда на скорейшее избавление от повторения недуга. Небезосновательная.

Положив на на стойку матовый черный шлем, Себастиан уселся на высокий табурет в ожидании лучшего друга, а заодно хозяина заведения . Энтони, как обычно, был вовлечен в оживленную разговор с гостями, но при этом не отвлекался от дела. Уделяя максимум внимания собеседникам, он одновременно мог готовить коктейли, протирать стаканы, сверять накладные, принимать партию продуктов, печатать чеки, успевая дать задание проходящему мимо официанту, и тут же выдать блестящую шутку, которой мог рассмешить даже самого хмурого посетителя. И без того не маленький Энтони энергично передвигался по бару, и заполнял собой все пространство за стойкой, следить за ним было увлекательно, но надолго Стэна не хватало, потому как примерно на пятой минуте от постоянных перемещений начинала кружиться голова. А Тони, точно заведенный, будто и не знал усталости, и вообще не нуждался в отдыхе. Серьезно, даже вне работы он ни минуты не сидел без дела. Активная деятельность не прерывалась ни на минуту, на отдыхе он постоянно мастерил что-нибудь для детей, или, на худой конец, виртуозно крутил в руках ручку или карандаш, или жонглировал случайно попавшимися под руку предметами. Этот парень не из тех, что пролеживают бока на выходных.

– Что, Себби, крутым парням всегда светит солнце? – бросил Тони, поставив рядом со Стэном запотевший бокал холодного пива. Себби не ответил, многозначительно приподняв солнцезащитные очки, забыв учесть то, как выглядело его лицо в связи с последними событиями, намереваясь распылить друга силой взгляда за прозвище, которое недолюбливал, но должного эффекта манипуляция не произвела, наоборот, от этого брови Тони поползли на лоб и одновременно обнажились в широченной улыбке белые зубы. 

– Ох, брат, я сейчас к тебе вернусь, момент! – Энтони с удивительной для человека его монументальной комплекции грацией ускользнул за дверь, ведущую на кухню, и через пару секунд появился с другой стороны с охапкой свежих вафельных полотенец в руках, попрощался с покидавшей бар парой чернокожих музыкантов, которые иногда играли здесь же по вечерам в импровизированном джазовом оркестре. Затем он одним прыжком, как легкий резиновый мячик, оказался напротив Себастиана, опершись руками на рабочую столешницу и вопросительно глядя на друга.

– Нууу? – протянул он, потому что Себастиан категорически отказывался понимать намеки, и продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало потягивать пиво. 

– Что? – прекрасно понимая, что избежать допроса с пристрастием не удастся, он решил не ходить кругами и выдать правду. – Кажется, кэмденские ребята добрались до моей улицы. Встретил их на вечерней пробежке.

– А я-то думаю, что ты в такую рань нагрянул, вдруг праздник какой, а я не знаю! Что, сильно досталось? – Энтони нахмурился, и улыбался уже сочувственно, оценивая состояние здоровья друга на глаз. 

– Пара синяков, легко отделался. Мне вовремя помогли. Ерунда, теперь вот выходной дали, я и подумал, раз время есть, почему б не заглянуть к Маки.

– Это ты правильно, неделю уже не появляешься, я аж заволновался. Никогда такого безобразия не было! – с притворной обидой сказал Тони. – Мало ли, забыл своего дружбана, нашел другого и теперь мне останется коротать холодные осенние вечера за стойкой в одиночестве. – Маки театрально смахнул несуществующую скупую слезу.

– Да ты что! Не будет такого, чувак, я ж тебя не брошу ни за что! – усмехнулся Себастиан, решив не упоминать новое знакомство. Но оно само решило о себе напомнить телефонным звонком.

Себастиан улыбнулся, когда вытащил из кармана вибрирующий телефон и на экране высветился недавно добавленный номер. 

Энтони подозрительно покосился на засиявшего Стэна и тактично удалился в дальний угол бара, доставая бутылку виски для нового заказа с одного из столиков. Себастиан провел пальцем по экрану и ответил на вызов.

– Эм... привет. Это Крис.– поздоровались знакомым медовым голосом.

– Привет. Я узнал тебя, Крис. – Себастиан не мог сдержать улыбку и ухватился свободной ладонью за все еще прохладное стекло бокала, принявшись крутить его, перебирая по гладкой поверхности пальцами.

– Ты как? Раны не беспокоят?

– Нет, все в норме, спасибо, что спросил.

– Занят вечером? 

– Вроде нет.

– Могу заехать за тобой в семь. Где ты будешь?

– Дома. Хорошо.

– Тогда до вечера?

– До вечера,– согласился Себастиан, и звонок сбросили, а он продолжал какое-то время бессмысленно пялиться на свой бокал и улыбаться. Он встретился взглядом с Тони, занятым новыми гостями, махнул ему рукой и направился к выходу со шлемом подмышкой. Маки в ответ прищурил левый глаз, что означало неизбежность вопросов наподобие «Ну и кто этот счастливец?». Слово в слово, скорее всего. Слишком хорошо он знал Тони, тот все детали вытянет. Но если это случится позже, будет лучше. Себастиан пока сам не знал, к чему шло дело, и предпочитал не тратить лишнее время на обсуждение плодов воображения и несуществующих отношений. 

Солнце начинало клониться к закату. Стэн ловко маневрировал в потоке машин, еще не слишком плотном. До часа пик оставалось достаточно времени, он успеет добраться домой и принять душ. Телефон во внутреннем кармане куртки разрывался от сигналов входящих сообщений. Это Маки, уже забрасывал вопросами.  
Себастиан и сам был не против узнать больше. Раз общение не ограничилось одной ночью (которая технически была утром).

–  
*Кэмден – город, расположенный на реке Делавэр, восточнее Филадельфии. Кэмден и Филадельфия разделены рекой и соединены мостом Бенджамина Франклина. Получается, граница штата Пенсильвания (Филадельфия) и Нью-Джерси (Кэмден) как раз проходит по этой реке. Из штата в штат можно добраться на метро. Кэмден по уровню преступности занимает 3 место в США.


	3. Глава 3.

Наверное, нет на свете более скучного занятия, чем ожидание. Семь часов. Пятнадцать минут восьмого. Половина восьмого. Восемь после полудня. Бесконечно долгие, вяжущие секунды лениво складывались в минуты, а вот чувство разочарования наоборот, росло, как на дрожжах, с безумной скоростью. Надежды на хороший вечер таяли, как мороженое в сорокоградусную жару. Себастиан старался избавиться от роя навязчивых мыслей, которые никак не собирались отпускать его.   
Решив, что пробежка отвлечет, он ошибался. Даже слишком громкий рваный ритм норвежского металла не помог. Замедлившись, Себастиан заметил впереди свободную скамейку. Он сел и вытянул ноги, уставшие от получасового бега в слишком быстром для обычной тренировки темпе. Запрокинув голову, Стэн смотрел на закатное темнеющее с востока небо сквозь сетку листвы высокого дуба, чьи ветви нависали над пешеходной аллеей. В этой части парка почти не было слышно машин. Птицы сбивались в огромную стаю, чтобы улететь на ночевку. Cмешанное полусонное карканье вскоре утихло, и Себастиан просто наслаждался тишиной. Уже совсем стемнело, вдоль дорожки зажглись фонари. Очень хотелось пить. Пора двигаться дальше, подумал Стэн. Он перевязал ослабившиеся шнурки на правой ноге, чтобы случайно не потерять кроссовок как гребанная Золушка. Затем его взгляд упал на маленький медный прямоугольник на перекладине – мемориальную табличку, такие были почти на каждой скамейке в парке.   
«Посвящается Кристоферу М. Джонсу, который….»   
Себастиан не стал дочитывать надпись, его внимание привлекло лишь имя. Наверное, не самое редкое, если не самое распространенное, сколько вообще Крисов в стране, даже в одной Филадельфии, тысячи? Десятки тысяч? Но, все же, проблема становилась очевидной даже без наведения справок в Гугле. Он влип. Хотя два года назад клялся себе в том, что подобного больше не произойдет. Ну, по правде говоря, он ведь не рассчитывал на то, что кто-то спасет ему жизнь. Его новый знакомый Крис не появился в назначенное время. Себастиан мало знал о нем, практически ничего, кроме имени и модели машины. Такое случается, но ведь для таких случаев очень кстати придуман телефон и беспроводная спутниковая связь. Можно предупредить. Черт, если у Криса такое в порядке вещей, здесь не светит даже более-менее регулярный секс. А жаль. Парень что надо.  
В половине одиннадцатого Стэн докуривал пятую за день сигарету на балконе. Вернувшись с пробежки, он набрал номер Криса, который был «в данный момент недоступен». Голос оператора посоветовал перезвонить позже, и Себастиан перезвонил. Через тридцать секунд. Потом через минуту. Через десять, двадцать. Он сбился со счета, но не мог остановиться и нажимал на вызов снова и снова, даже без особой надежды, что ему ответят. Потому что давно с ним такой херни не происходило – он не мчался домой на всех порах, не переставая ни на минуту думать о человеке, не ощущал себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, втрескавшимся по уши. Это смешно, потому что мужчина его возраста не должен ощущать себя подобным образом. Может, конечно, оно и к лучшему. Или очередная западня, из которой потом придется долго и муторно выбираться.  
Не зная, чем унять волнение, Себастиан включил телевизор и свалился на диван. Очередное вечернее шоу с закадровым смехом не вдохновляло ни на что, кроме как на немедленное погружение в дремоту, и Стэн отключился. Скоро ему даже начал сниться сон, в котором к его дому с неприлично громким для спального квартала ревом на всех парах подъезжала красная спортивная машина.   
Тук. Тук. Тук.  
Себастиан вздрогнул, когда наконец понял, что стук в дверь не был сном. Потянулся, щурясь от бившего по глазам яркого света экрана телевизора, где вместо шоу уже шел какой-то боевик, и крикнул:   
– Сейчас!   
Стучать прекратили. Себастиан включил свет в тесной прихожей и отпер дверь. На пороге, опершись на косяк, стоял Крис. Наверное, Себастиан целую бесконечность медлил, пытаясь определить, какая эмоция сильнее– желание съязвить насчет опоздания как минимум на пять часов, искренняя радость, потому что тот все же явился, или… что это, блин, такое?  
– Что…что с тобой?–начал ошарашенный Себ, но Крис его прервал.  
– Я войду? – он бесцеремонно ввалился внутрь, задев Стэна мощным плечом, отчего тот чуть не потерял равновесие.  
– Ванная налево… впрочем, ты уже знаешь, – пояснение не было необходимым, все же Эванс хмыкнул благодарность и исчез за дверью, из крана пошла сильная струя воды. Себастиан запер входную дверь и быстро направился на кухню, вытащил из морозилки силиконовую форму для льда, достал чистое полотенце, тут же коленом захлопнул дверцу тумбы, высыпал лед на полотенце, затем свернул в подобие мешочка и зашел в ванную, где Крис уже смыл большую часть крови с лица и шеи. У парня был разбит нос, и теперь Себ разглядел припухшую щеку, царапину на шее и подбитые костяшки пальцев.  
– Я принес льда,–кровь, кажется, не собиралась останавливаться, а сам Крис еле стоял на ногах и опирался на раковину. Он присел на краешек ванной, запрокинул назад голову и протянул руку, чтобы взять лед, но Себастиан сам сделал шаг вперед и аккуратно приложил сверток к носу. Крис такого не ожидал, и свалился бы в ванную, если бы не ухватился за Себастиана.  
Стэн держал лед одной рукой, другой нащупал рулон бумажных салфеток и аккуратно стирал капли крови с лица Криса. Тот немного постанывал и тяжело дышал, будто был пьян. Но запаха алкоголя не было. Что ж, парень не устроил где-то дебош, одна версия происходящего отметалась сразу. Когда Себастиан случайно задел царапину на щеке, Крис резко втянул воздух и чуть сильнее сжал руки, отчего зашипел уже Себастиан.   
– Полегче, парень.  
– Прости,–прохрипел Крис, ослабив объятия. Он зажмурился, и почти не двигался, пока Себастиан не закончил со льдом, разбитым носом, и не прилепил пластырь еще и на щеку и шею Криса.   
– Ну, жить будешь,–заключил Себастиан, оценивающе глядя на следы своих манипуляций.  
– Спасибо, доктор,–благодарно пробормотал Крис, расплывшись в улыбке, насколько то получалось с распухшей щекой. Вид был прямо говоря жутковатый, но светлые глаза светились искренностью, что вызвало ответную улыбку и у Себастиана.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? Что-то еще болит? Выпьешь обезболивающее?  
– Не откажусь,–кивнул Крис.   
– Эм… тогда пойдем в гостиную?   
– Пойдем.  
Никто из них не двигался с места, Крис все так же цеплялся за Себастиана как за единственную опору, и не собирался отпускать. Стэн, в свою очередь, не хотел отходить. Каждый искал повод задержаться в такой позиции подольше, и первым решился Крис. Он поднялся, обхватил ладонями лицо Себастиана и осторожно поцеловал его, несколько неловко и неуклюже.   
– Тебе нужно выпить таблетку,–спохватился Стэн , прерывая поцелуй.   
– Да, точно,–подтвердил Крис, совершенно невозможный с опущенными длинными ресницами и яркими влажными губами, расплывшимися в довольной улыбке.  
– Я смотрю, тебе уже лучше? – поднял бровь Себастиан.  
– Давай уже свою таблетку. Честно говоря, доктор из тебя так себе. Не доводишь дело до конца.  
– Ну, знаешь,…– больной уже дерзил, так что Себастиан сделал усилие над собой и вышел из ванной, отправившись на кухню за аптечкой. – Кстати, хотел спросить, – продолжил Себастиан минутой позже в гостиной, где Крис, избавившись от своей пропитанной кровью футболки расселся на полдивана с полотенцем на шее и с интересом навострился выслушать вопрос,–почему у тебя в гараже такая… эм, такая укомплектованная аптечка? Часто перевязки делаешь? – Крис нахмурился, видимо, ожидал другого вопроса, и ответил только после того, как проглотил обезболивающее и сделал еще три больших глотка воды. Себастиан тем временем сел в кресло напротив.  
– Бывает, – наконец ответил Крис. – Случается подбирать по ночам раненых, знаешь ли.   
– То есть, нет смысла спрашивать про разбитый нос и биту под сиденьем, верно?  
– Я не хочу тебя в это втягивать. Тебе это не нужно, – Крис оставил свою вальяжную позу и сгруппировался, замкнув руки в замок.   
– С чего ты взял?   
– Если хочешь, я уйду прямо сейчас. Давай не будем об этом говорить.  
– Не задавать вопросов? А если ты убийца и скрываешься от полиции?  
Крис опешил на пару секунд, затем резко поднялся с дивана, отчего у него, должно быть, закружилась голова, потому что его немного шатало.   
– Не скрываюсь. Не убийца. Не маньяк. Есть причины, Себ, я не должен… Короче, это очень сложно и поверь, правда, так лучше, если ты будешь знать меньше.  
Себастиан сидел, сомкнув ладони, и покачивался взад и вперед, сверля взглядом пол.   
– Мне жаль. Я, наверное, пойду. Ты прости, что сегодня все так вышло. – Крис нервничал, совсем как тогда, в гараже, – я…блин, я мудак. Прости. Не нужно было это начинать. – Себастиан смотрел на него и видел, как Крис прятал глаза и размахивал руками при этих словах, как он сжал зубы и направился к двери.  
– Крис. Подожди, – попросил Себастиан. Крис замер на месте, не оборачиваясь. – Хрен с ними, с вопросами. Расскажешь, если посчитаешь нужным. Не уходи.  
– Так лучше для нас обоих.   
– Тогда зачем ты вообще приехал сегодня?  
– Не знаю. Почему-то думал, что ты еще здесь. И не развернешь с порога.  
– И не ошибся.  
Теперь Крис смотрел прямо в глаза и не отрывался, расплываясь в улыбке. Он выглядел более расслабленным и, кажется, передумал уходить. Точнее, сбегать.  
– Ты точно готов? Смотри, будешь жалеть.  
– Если ты сейчас в таком виде выйдешь на улицу, жалеть будешь уже ты, – с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица констатировал факт Себастиан. Крис прыснул:  
– Черт, а ведь ты прав. Так себе побег от так себе доктора. Я определенно не в порядке, – заключил он и взъерошил еще мокрые волосы на макушке.  
– Больной, наглость вам не к лицу, – старательно скрывая улыбку и безнадежно проваливая задачу начал Себастиан. – Как лечащий врач я обязан прописать одну процедуру. Чтобы мы вас не потеряли, сеанс придется провести прямо сейчас, – вроде как справившись с изображением непоколебимой серьезности и входя во вкус продолжал он.  
– Боже мой! Док, а я вообще выживу после вашей терапии? – притворно забеспокоился Крис.  
– Не стану тешить вас положительным прогнозом. Немногие способны это выдержать, –будничным тоном разъяснял Себастиан, пока перебирал принесенную с кухни аптечку. Когда поиск увенчался успехом, он ободряюще улыбнулся и подмигнул Крису, который принял правила игры и с любопытством наблюдал за ним. – А пока у вас постельный режим. Постельный, больной, какая часть слова «постельный» вам непонятна?  
– Ох, точно,– Крис дернулся с места и вернулся на диван.  
– Отлично. И еще: для нашей процедуры вам следует раздеться. Я что, не сказал раньше? – спросил Себастиан, наконец вытащив из коробки с лекарствами тюбик смазки.  
– Но я ведь совсем плох, мне отказывают руки, кажется, без вас тут не справиться, док! – Крис часто заморгал и рухнул на диванные подушки.  
– Какой тяжелый случай, – заключил Стэн, не спеша приближаясь к нему.– Не припомню в своей практике подобного.  
-Я в тебя верю, док, – улыбнулся Крис, позабыв свою легенду об онемевших руках и притягивая к себе Себастиана. А тот подумал о том, что теперь придется временно уехать из города и желательно из страны, чтобы не оказаться на допросе у Тони и не расколоться, насколько все плохо. В тысячу раз хуже. Хотя хрен с ним, пусть так и будет. Иногда плыть по течению, даже если оно встречное, не самый плохой выбор.


	4. Глава 4

Когда кажется, что никто на всем свете не посмеет тебя разбудить, не посмеет нарушить идеальное мгновение, когда ощущаешь абсолютное счастье, когда ты впервые за долгое время расслаблен так, что даже сквозь сон улыбаешься, не зная об этом, приходит утро и стреляет в тебя без предупреждения парой залпов будильника. Сегодня первые минуты после пробуждения были приятнее, чем обычно. Себастиан медленно открыл глаза, увидел родинку на щеке спящего Криса, который спокойно посапывал, будто вовсе не слышал адского звона. Стэн не знал, нужно ли было его будить, да и совсем не хотелось этого делать. Грудь Криса мерно поднималась и опускалась, он был по пояс прикрыт одеялом, и кроме пары кусков пластыря на нем не было одежды.   
Собрав всю свою стойкость в кулак, Себастиан лениво подвинулся к краю кровати, сел, поставил босые ноги на прохладный пол и потянулся. Пора собираться на работу, как бы ни хотелось послать все к черту и остаться в постели с Крисом навсегда. Ну, то есть, хотя бы на пару часов.  
Правда, терять работу хотелось не больше, чем расставаться с Крисом, и Себастиан все же не без сожаления поднялся с кровати, подобрал с пола свои домашние растянутые штаны, натянул их и подошел к окну проверить погоду. На небе не было ни облачка, что отменяло необходимость вызывать такси. Сегодня на работе нужно было быть при полном параде в деловом костюме. Шеф благосклонно закрывал глаза на косухи, джинсы и кроссовки Стэна, чередовавшиеся с тяжелыми армейскими ботинками, но лишь с условием, что на важные для компании переговоры и встречи он будет приходить, как положено сотруднику одного из самых успешных в Филадельфии агентств недвижимости. Пиджак и брюки он забрал из чистки позавчера, теперь он достал их из шкафа вместе с выглаженной накануне светло-бежевой рубашкой. Затем осторожно, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, потянул ручку выкатывающейся полки и вытащил галстук насыщенного синего цвета. Затем направился в ванную. Десять минут спустя он вернулся в комнату. Волосы, обычно растрепанные в непредсказуемом порядке были собраны в тугой хвост, теперь отчетливо выделялись острые скулы и немного впалые щеки. Крис, к счастью, уже проснулся сам и лежал на спине, согнув ноги в коленях, крутил у подбородка телефон.  
– Охренеть. Тебя прямо не узнать – улыбнулся Крис, внимательно изучая его взглядом, слишком внимательно, неприлично пристально, так, что у Стэна мурашки по спине побежали. Он пригладил рукой и без того прилизанные волосы и пожал плечами.  
– Мне надо идти на работу. Я уже немного опаздываю.  
– Мне валить? – уточнил парень.  
– Нет, зачем. Оставайся, сколько хочешь. Оставлю на тумбочке у двери запасной ключ. Если будешь уходить, запри дверь, хорошо?  
– Окей, – Крис продолжал смотреть на него совершенно бесстыжим взглядом, и даже его опухший, залепленный пластырем нос никак не уменьшал желания забить на все и плюнуть на данное боссу обещание явиться на совещание. Стэн понял, что если не уйдет прямо сейчас, с работой можно будет прощаться.  
– Ну, я пошел. Если голоден, бери что хочешь из холодильника. Короче, будь как дома. Если что, звони.  
– Спасибо, - ответил Крис и добавил – За все.  
Себастиан улыбнулся и кивнул ему, затем взял шлем и вышел из квартиры.

***

– Не знаю, Стэн, что с тобой происходит последнюю неделю, но спасибо, что не подвел сегодня. Думаю, можно отменять твою ссылку в офисе, здесь ты мне нужнее, – мистер Джонсон улыбался так, что было видно почти все его зубы, и вообще излучал довольство и триумф.  
– Рад стараться, но знаете, если бы Эми не проявила навыки профи-гримера, мы бы не могли рассчитывать на успех, - заметил Себастиан, укладывая бумаги в папку.  
– И правда, надо бы ей премию выписать,- согласился босс, по-доброму рассмеявшись, – Побитый менеджер не особо убедителен, как бы не вышучивался.  
Встреча с партнерами по поводу новых объектов недвижимости прошла на ура, и теперь их агентство сорвет куш на продажах новеньких квартир в только что построенном комплексе. Себастиан не знал сам, откуда в нем это умение разрядить обстановку, когда все участвующие стороны сосредоточены и не настроены шутить и отвлекаться от насущного вопроса, но все прошло легко и удачно.  
– Так мне сегодня возвращаться в офис? Или дадите другое поручение?  
– Гляди как расплылся, прям кот в сметане, – упрекнул шеф, – Давай дуй с фотографом на объект, у него адрес есть, будете проводить съемку для архива и сверять данные. Пообедай только, а завтра будем утверждать план на октябрь. Нет, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Хватит уже лыбиться, как слабоумный!  
– Слушаю, слушаю, сэр, – кивнул Стэн, не в силах стереть с лица улыбку.  
– Ты еще здесь? Иди уже обедать, нечего мне тут стулья просиживать, время – деньги! – подогнал мистер Джонсон.  
И, несмотря на то, что разумнее было бы зайти в любую ближайшую забегаловку, он направился к Тони, скинув ему сообщение с заказом на ланч.«Еда предоставляется только за информацию, не принимаются наличные и карты всех банков страны» – пришел пару секунд спустя ответ друга.

***

-То есть ты вот так просто оставил дома мужика, о котором знаешь только имя, и вот так спокойно приходишь на обед ко мне в бар? Чума! - Энтони застыл с недопротертым стеклянным бокалом в руках, его глаза были каких-то уже сверхъестественных размеров. Себастиан даже начал беспокоиться, вдруг совсем из орбит вылезут.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Тони.  
\- Не-не, Себас, ну ты же … ну ни фига ж себе, парень, ты просто растешь! – Энтони дотянулся через стойку к его плечу и несильно похлопал, вернувшись к стакану и ехидно ухмыляясь, придумывая еще десяток подколов.  
\- Я зашел сюда, потому что этот бар недалеко от работы и потому, что им владеет мой лучший друг. Я спокоен и не дам ему в морду потому, что знаю его больше пятнадцати лет, очень ценю поддержку и… - Себастиан бормотал вполголоса, возведя глаза к потолку.  
\- Да хорош, Себс, серьезно, я маленько так обалдел от того, что ты тут рассказал, и мне, блин, нужно время к этому привыкнуть.  
\- Не торопись.  
\- Черт возьми. Себби влюбился. Малыш Себби. Где мои носовые плато….  
\- Долго будешь подкалывать?  
\- Еще лет… десять?  
\- Отлично. - Обреченно вздохнул Себастиан, крутанувшись на барном стуле и уставившись в окно.  
– Я, блин, хочу на него посмотреть. Приводи его сюда. Ставлю десятку на то, что это опять тощий блондин с мечтательным взглядом. Как предыдущие сколько их там было, трое? Четверо? – Энтони продолжил наводить блеск на стакан и через пару мгновений поднял его, прищурившись, чтобы проверить на свету, не осталось ли разводов.  
– Отложи свою десятку, потому что она будет моей.  
– О, нет! – Тони снова отвлекся от работы.  
– О, да, – улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Так он брюнет?!  
– Да.  
– В субботу будет джаз-трио из Квинса, придержать вам столик? – подмигнут друг.  
– Спасибо, Тони. Но я бы не хотел торопить события.  
– Да брось, что в этом такого? Посидите, послушаете музыку, я на вас посмотрю…  
– Нет, правда, я очень ценю это предложение, но я не знаю, получится ли.  
– Знаешь, что, Стэн? – когда Тони переходил фамилию, наступали те недолгие минуты их общения, когда никто не дурачился, и не делал шутки из всего подряд. Ну, то есть, Маки пропускал пару фраз без своих подколок. – Ты спросишь у него, и потом уже будешь отказываться. Раз ты поделился со мной новостями, значит, пути назад нет и тебе так просто не отвязаться. Просто попробуй и все, чего сразу отнекиваться? Идет?  
– Ладно. Я спрошу, – со вздохом сдался Себастиан. Крис прислал сообщение, спрашивал, когда Стэн освободится вечером. Он и сам не знал, предстояло много работы на другом конце города.  
– Вот это уже другой разговор – довольно ухмыльнулся Тони. – Кстати, твой суп должен быть уже готов. Эй, Джеки, что так долго с обедом? – окликнул он проплывавшего мимо с заставленным посудой подносом официанту.  
– Порядок! Сейчас все будет! – улыбнулся тот и прибавил скорости.  
– Ухх, Джеки, кажется, не хочет получить дополнительные часы работы, вот незадача! – достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали на мойке сказал Энтони. И чудесным образом всего через три минуты Себастиан уже приступил к свежему грибному супу и исполинских размеров бургеру с приличного размера горкой картофеля по-деревенски. Почему-то все волновались насчет размера его порций еды, больше всех – Тони.  
Плотно пообедав, довольный Себастиан поехал работать дальше, домой добраться получилось только около полуночи. Крис, к приятному удивлению, был еще там, и ждал его до последнего на диване перед телевизором, но крепко уснул. Себастиан укрыл его одеялом. На Крисе была его футболка, одолженная у Стэна. Кажется, парень выходил на улицу. На кухне Себастиан обнаружил две коробочки с китайской лапшой, одна была пуста, вторая, видимо, предназначалась ему. Поужинав, он отправился в душ. Он смывал с волос шампунь, когда после трехкратного стука дверь в ванную открылась и Крис, щурясь от света лампочки, отдернул шторку в душе.  
– Ну, привет, – поздоровался он с удивленным Себастианом, и нарочно, без церемоний стянул с себя футболку и боксеры. – Подвинешься?  
Стэн не мог ответить, но абсолютно не возражал компании и немного смазано, хотя с охотой, ответил на настойчивые объятия и поцелуй.


	5. Глава 5

– Поверить не могу.

– Почему?

– Нет, серьезно, столько живешь здесь, работаешь рядом, и ни разу не был здесь?

–А что в этом такого?

– Чувак, это же Рокки,– в глазах Криса был искренний упрек.

– Ну, Рокки крут, но, думаю, моя преданность была вполне выражена засмотренными до дыр видеокассетами в детстве, зачем идти к памятнику теперь?

– Я из-за него в бокс пошел. Правда, пришлось бросить, когда… – Крис почесал затылок, пауза немного затянулась, но он продолжил, – но все равно Бальбоа, он просто кумир. Лучший, лучший, – Крис всегда эмоционально размахивал руками, теперь он резко черпнул воздуха ладонью и бессильно опустился на ступеньку у Музея Искусств. Уже светало, и на улице почти не было прохожих, только загулявшиеся парочки студентов.

– Поэтому мы приперлись сюда в полчетвертого утра, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан. Как и прежде, Крис избегал рассказов о себе, да и вообще не оказался любителем поболтать, переводил тему или, если это не работало, замыкался и переставал говорить вообще, и из этого состояния его можно было вытащить лишь продолжительным сексом, после которого собрать остатки любопытства и повторять вопросы у Себастиана уже элементарно не было сил. На данном этапе их отношения устраивали обоих. Никаких обязательств и правил, все просто естественно. Зачем это портить навязчивостью?

– Лучше не говори так, иначе на себе прочувствуешь то, чему я у него научился. Без обид.

Стэн поднял руки, сдаваясь:

 – Ни слова больше, Крис. Как скажешь.

– Спорим, я пробегусь по лестнице быстрее тебя?– вообще-то Себастиан не особо обрадовался вызову взобраться вверх на сотню ступенек. Все же, отступать не в его правилах.

– Посмотрим. На счет три? – парни спустились к подножию лестницы, – один… два…три!– Крис чуть схитрил, не успел Стэн сказать цифру три, но это не помешало тому опередить соперника ступеньки на три и почти не сбить дыхание. Довольный, Себастиан победно вскинул руки вверх.

– Черт. Да я поддался, – Крис, напротив, запыхался и был расстроен исходом дружеского соревнования. Даже слишком.

– Конечно, – согласно кивнул Стэн, решив, что не стоило развивать потенциальную мелочную ссору, – просто иди сюда, – он крепко обнял Криса и они простояли так неподвижно минут пять, или целую вечность. Пока…

_Дзынь–треньк–треньк–дзынь…._

– Стой, что это? Похоже, мороженщику тоже не спится.

– Какое мороженое в четыре утра? – удивился Крис, неохотно отстраняясь, но все же любопытство было сильнее. И правда, в несусветную рань они наблюдали на пустынной дороге одинокий разрисованный всеми цветами радуги фургончик, который остановился внизу, напротив сквера с фонтаном.

– Матерь божья, он что, работает? – у Криса даже рот открылся от удивления.

– Хочешь мороженого? Я угощаю, – улыбнулся Себастиан, заметив во взгляде Криса огонек. Когда еще они смогут выбраться на ночную, поправка – утреннюю – прогулку.

Чуть позже парни, довольные, как мальчишки, шли по светлой аллее еще спящего города и уплетали мороженое в полной тишине. Машина Криса осталась у бара Маки в двадцати минутах ходьбы. Себастиан испытывал чувство абсолютной гармонии, которое в последний год приносили лишь пробежки и спортзал.

Когда красный шевроле остановился у дома Стэна, Крис не заглушил мотор.

– Ты не поднимешься? – удивился Себастиан.

– Нет, я должен ехать, работа.  – Крис смотрел прямо перед собой, он, кажется, сам был не в восторге.

– В воскресенье?

– Гибкий график, – отмахнулся Крис.

– Заедешь после работы?

– Не знаю, если смогу. Спасибо кстати. За вечер. У твоего друга отличный бар, и музыка была классная, и все вообще в тему.

– Тони приглашает еще, – улыбнулся Себастиан, заметив, что Крис расслабился.

– Да, думаю, я бы еще туда сходил. Душевно так посидели.

– И погуляли, – добавил Стэн.

– Точно. Ну, иди, ты устал же наверное ужасно, – Крис по-быстрому поцеловал Себастиана, и тут его телефон зазвонил. Крис прикрыл глаза чуть дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы моргнуть. – Ну вот. Мне пора.

–Хорошо тебе поработать, Крис, – досадно было после долгого и невероятно романтического вечера расставаться вот так, когда перебивал звонок, но куда деваться. Себастиан правда устал.

Зная, что Крис не посмотрит, Стэн все же помахал рукой вслед скрывавшемуся за поворотом красному спорткару и вытащил из кармана куртки ключи. Он выспится, и Крис наверное уже приедет, как раз когда Себастиан проснется.

***

В три часа дня Себастиан вернулся из спортзала и проверил телефон. Два входящих. Тони спрашивал, не угнали ли машину Криса и как они провели время, что было очень предсказуемо и подразумевало обязательный визит в бар в течение дня.

Второе сообщение было с незнакомого номера.

_«Себастиан, Крис сегодня погиб в автокатастрофе. Не пытайся звонить ему или на этот номер. Я его друг, должен был предупредить. В его телефоне много звонков с твоего номера. Теперь ты знаешь. Не ищи его»_

 Должно быть, шутка. Плохая, дерьмовая. Себастиан достал из холодильника пиво и приложил ко лбу ледяное стекло. Какая-то ошибка. Он набрал номер Криса, и он действительно оказался недоступным. Как и второй. Что за черт.  Стэн растерянно прислонился к стене и сполз вниз, задумавшись. Точнее, пытаясь вычленить хоть одну дельную мысль. Они роились и не собирались помогать в понимании происходящего. Что за хрень? Автокатастрофа? Что…

Безотчетно, на автомате рука потянулась к кнопкам.  На экране высветился набор номера Тони.


End file.
